


With Her Strength

by Spurlunk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chewbacca visits an old friend for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Her Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Is she dead or alive? Well, we never saw a body, so I'm running with it.

Chewbacca insisted that before they go with Rey to find Luke Skywalker, they stop on the planet Ogiyu. Rey didn’t argue, maybe because it was the first thing Chewbacca had said in a long while. They landed in a grassy plain, and they saw a bustling small market just down the hill. Chewbacca told Rey he was going down there and he’d be back soon. Rey nodded and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Chewbacca looked at her quizzically, so she opened one eye.

“What? I’m tired.”

Chewbacca nodded his assent and set off alone down to the market. It was full of all kinds of aliens, most of which did not look native to this planet. That made sense, since the last time Chewbacca had been here, there hadn’t even been this market. The whole place didn’t have any sentient species in it, at least not this part of it.

Chewbacca had to ask quite a few passersby before he found what he was looking for, and finally he was pointed to a small low building with a short stumpy blue skinned creature standing in front, presumably guarding it. Chewbacca asked it if he could go inside, but the alien didn’t understand what he was saying and seemed to take the grunts and whines that made up wookiee language as some kind of threat, brandishing a weapon. Chewbacca had had enough. He growled and picked up the alien, plucking the gun from his hands and putting it on the roof. He deposited the creature behind him and ducked his head to walk inside.

“Chewie!” someone exclaimed, and his eyes took a minute to adjust but then he saw the familiar bald orange head below him and knelt down to hug her in greeting. She buried her face in his fur, and he apologized that he had not had time to clean himself lately. Maz stepped back, and smiled.

“Oh, you know I love that musky smell of your fur. Now come inside, come,” she said, leading him to an inner room. There was barely any light, just a few candles, and a small bed in one corner. There was a desk piled high with knick knacks and books, and some other oddments. Chewbacca sat down on the bed as Maz took a seat on the chair, pulling her goggles off of her eyes. He told Maz he was glad she made it off her planet alive, and she gave him a sad smile.

“I was lucky. I’m glad you were too,” she said. Chewbacca let out a mournful groan, and Maz walked over. The bed wasn’t big enough for the both of them, and Chewbacca tried to move over, but Maz shook her head and just took a seat on his lap.

“I heard about Han Solo. I’m so sorry, Chewie,” she said, turning around to place a hand on his cheek. He didn’t say anything, just shaking his head. She turned around and stood up, balancing on his knees as she took his face between her hands and kissed his thin lips.

“He was a good man, and if anyone else had to fly his ship, I know he would have had it be you and that girl,” Maz said. Chewbacca proclaimed his assent.

“It was good of you to come and check on me. I can talk to you, you’re one of the few people who understands. You live as long as we have, you feel like you can’t relate to this young ones,” Maz said, and Chewbacca stood up, lifting Maz gently and putting her on the ground.

“What? Come on now, you didn’t come all this way to – “

Chewbacca pointed at the bed, and Maz smiled.

“You have a point. You can be my bed instead,” she said, and Chewbacca laid down, Maz climbing up to his chest and settling down, kissing him a few times but then just snuggling in his fur, his arm wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She picked out a small insect from his fur and let it run up her finger and climb her arm, losing it in the dim light. 

“I missed you, Chewie. When they came for us, I was afraid I would die, but I was more afraid you would die. I’m glad we’re both here.”

Chewbacca let out another impossibly sad moan.

“I know, I know. It won’t ever stop hurting.”

He started to move, and told Maz about his lack of time to spend on Ogiyu. He had other places to be.

“Yes, but just stay here with me for another few minutes. The girl can wait.”

Chewbacca leaned back on the hard floor, feeling the small, solid weight of Maz on his chest rise and fall gently with his breathing. She was right. It didn’t stop hurting. But somehow he felt like maybe he could bear it, with her strength if not solely his own.


End file.
